Devil In the Dark
by Amarissia
Summary: Daisuke and Kyousuke find themselves in the grip of a deranged fan. Will their relationship survive confinement? Will they? Rated serious M. Chapter 8 now up.
1. Chapter 1

_New DaiMao multi-chapter, but I warn you, this story is extremely dark and will probably upset you and cause you to send me angry messages and suggestions I seek therapy. Been there, done that, so don't bother. :)_

_I'm not kidding, this is a dark story involving fictional depictions of real people as well as OCs. If you are triggered by non-con situations and threats of gun violence, this isn't for you. If you enjoy hurt/comfort, though, you may enjoy this._

_Rated serious M, no kiddies allowed. This is all fictional and not meant to represent any real personalities or occurrences. No offense is intended. Let's get to the angst._

_With thanks, always, to Latte._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
_Chapter 1_

It was an especially good day for watching the sky, Watanabe Daisuke thought, and considering how much he loved to do that, that was saying something. He was in a good mood, and why not? His latest movie, the fifth and last of the Takumi-kun series, was an immediate hit and well-received, by critics as well as weeping fans. Career-wise, all was going well.

Secretly, his personal life was even better. He and his co-star Hamao Kyousuke had been together now for over a year, completely in love and planning to make their relationship public in the near future. Daisuke wanted them to move in together, get a dog (one that would get along with Mao's cat), start thinking about children. Of course, at only nineteen and nine years his junior, Kyousuke wasn't much more than a kid himself.

Sometimes that still pricked at Daisuke, like the thorn of a rose. He had fallen for Kyousuke early on, before it would have been legal to touch him, and sometimes he wondered if their Takumi-kun experience had confused the younger boy, made him enter a relationship he otherwise wouldn't have.

_Don't be silly. We were meant for each other, and Mao would kick my ass for thinking this stuff. Or let his judo-champion brother do it, like he tried to when he found out we were dating._

Other than that little hiccup, both actors' families were happy for them, same with the close friends who knew. No one had been very surprised. The ever-sarcastic original Takumi, Yanagishita Tomo, had merely rolled his eyes and said, "Finally? You've only been pining the past three years."

Very true. He had held off, though, barely making it past Kyousuke's eighteenth birthday before blurting out "I love you" during a session of practice kissing. The boy had immediately started to weep, and once consoled by a guilty Daisuke, confessed that he had felt the same for almost the same length of time. Not a particularly exciting story, but one Daisuke looked forward to telling his grandchildren.

The actor grinned as he strolled down the not-so-busy street. He would see Mao tonight for dinner and some groping, some intimacy that would go not as far as Daisuke wanted but only as far as he'd allow. Despite Kyousuke's protests, Daisuke had decided they would not have actual sex until the younger turned twenty. Having lusted after the boy since he was fifteen, Daisuke needed to reassure himself somehow, but gods, was it ever hard. They did everything else they could think of, but that one forbidden thing was constantly on Daisuke's mind.

He tried to shrug it off when a black limosine pulled up next to him and stopped. Assuming it was a tourist needing directions, Daisuke flashed a winning smile and tried to remember all the English he knew. But even Japanese was driven from his mind when the tinted window rolled down and he saw what was inside.

Mao. Mao ghost-white and terrified, with a beefy arm around him and a gun pressed to his head. The world around him instantly went fuzzy as the door opened.

"Get in," a gruff voice said. "Make a sound and he dies."

"Dai-chan, run," Mao croaked, "don't worry about - " His voice vanished in a gasp as the barrel dug into his temple.

Limbs like lead, Daisuke quickly got into the car and found a gun pointed at him. He was beside a large man who held it, unattractive with a long scar down his left cheek. Mao was opposite him, being held almost on the lap of a similarly big guy with dyed yellow hair. The man was slowly running a hand up and down Kyousuke's arm, and only terror could swallow Daisuke's rage at that. With himself as the exception, Mao did not like to be touched.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked them, but while looking at his boyfriend.

"Us?" the scarred man said. "Nothing. The boss wants you, we do what we're paid to do. Just so you know, I've got a knife too. If you behave, I won't have to carve up your pretty faces."

_We're wanted alive. That could be good or bad._

Eyes squeezed shut, Kyousuke quietly whimpered. The thug who was holding him was pressing his face to the boy's neck and inhaling.

"That would really be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Stop touching him!" Daisuke snapped, and growled with frustration more than pain as a gun barrel smacked into his head.

"Nothing wrong with us inspecting the merchandise, right, Suzu?"

"Oh, yeah. This one even smells sweet. I bet you're really tight too, baby."

_Gods, this can't be happening._ "Look, just let Mao go. I'll do whatever you want, I won't fight."

"Sorry, kid, orders are orders. If it makes you feel better, I don't think the boss plans to hurt you. He's a big fan."

"Yeah, he had us watch your movies," Suzu said, laughing a little. "So you still have your phobia, huh, Takumi-kun?"

He squeezed between the boy's legs, and Kyousuke panicked and began to thrash. The threatening gun and a tight arm around him stilled the teenager, but he continued to shake and cry.

"What do you think, Masa, drug them now?"

"No," Daisuke pleaded. "Let us sit together, let me hold him, I can calm him down. Please."

Looking displeased, Suzu let go, and Kyousuke flew to his lover's side, burying his face in Daisuke's shirt and clutching him with quaking limbs. The elder hugged him, rocked him, promised everything would be all right and prayed that wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry," the boy wept. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, why didn't you run, you should have run..."

"Ssh, baby, this isn't your fault. It's okay, I've got you and we're going to be okay."

"So you two are a real couple?" Masa chuckled. "The boss will like that. You might even enjoy your time with him."

"Who is this boss?" Daisuke asked, running his hands soothingly over Kyousuke.

"He'll tell you what he wants you to know. Let's just say he's rich enough to get whatever he wants."

"And why does he want us?"

"I told you, he's a fan."

_Great._ Daisuke's only experience with fans had been with excited girls, but some guy obsessed enough to kidnap them had to be dangerous. _I've got to protect Mao, I've got to get us out of this._

"Aw, he's so scared. What's wrong, even Gii can't make you feel better? Are you thinking of Big Brother, Takumi-kun?"

It struck a nerve, that subject always did, the part of Takumi that Mao had never gotten comfortable with. He sat up and glared with a coldness his character had never attained.

"Shut up! Don't call me that, I'm not - "

Lightning-quick, Suzu had poured something onto a handkerchief, pulled Kyousuke back into his lap and was pressing it to his mouth and nose. Held back, Daisuke could only watch and shout protests as the boy's struggles diminished, until he slumped in a drugged sleep. Suzu took this opportunity to slip a hand under the unconscious boy's shirt, but Masa ordered him to give the boy back to their other captive.

Daisuke wrapped protective arms around him. "What did you use on him?"

"Calm down, it's safe. At worst, he'll wake up with a headache. I told you, the boss doesn't want to hurt you. You'll be surprised how much he likes you."

"Forgive me if I doubt that," Daisuke scoffed, tucking Kyousuke's head under his chin. "Most fans don't show their appreciation by kidnapping us."

"Between you and me, the boss doesn't have a very firm grip on reality. Hope you like your character, kid, it'll be easier on you."

"What does - "

Suzu interrpted, staring at Kyousuke and licking his lips. "Of course, if you're bad, the boss might tire of you quickly and give you to us."

"I will find a way to kill anyone who touches him," Daisuke said with soft, deadly intensity.

"Don't be stupid," Masa said. "You'd die then, and there'd be no one to comfort the kid. You'll see, there are worse lives than the ones you'll have. Anyway, say good night."

"Don't, please, you don't have to - "

But the press of cloth came anyway, the sickly-sweet medicinal smell, the darkness.

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

The dream was a welcome refuge, the memory of a special day. Daisuke was gathered in a large rehearsal room with the rest of the new Tenimyu cast, talking to Tomo who he'd liked immediately. He could see why some people were put off by the dry-humored younger actor, but Daisuke liked his eye-rolling and deprecating quips.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm glad to be playing any part that doesn't involve being groped."

"I liked that Takumi-kun movie. I'm actually going to audition for the sequel, are you going to be in it?"

"Hell no. If I have to play one more fucking uke I'll end up shooting up a shopping mall. You're going for Gii? I wonder who your Takumi would be."

"Doesn't really matter." Daisuke shrugged. "All guys are equally uninteresting to me. Too bad, you might have been interesting to grope," he laughed.

"Kei thought so too, until he got too grabby and my knee slammed into his groin. Accidentally, of course."

"Of course."

Tomo looked around. "I'll never remember all these names, plus everyone's characters. Did you meet them all yet?"

"Most, I think. Gah, I think they're all younger than me too. Why am I always the old man?"

"We'll depend on your wisdom," Tomo said dryly. "Yeah, I think our youngest is only fifteen. I'm not doing any baby-sitting, I hope that's understood..."

Tomo's voice faded into white noise. Scanning the room, Daisuke's eyes had landed, and froze, on a boy talking to a castmate. He was very young-looking, slender, still growing and not tall, with glossy dyed-brown hair and unusually big, lovely eyes. He was smiling a bit shyly, laughing nervously, and Daisuke had never seen or imagined anything so heart-achingly beautiful.

_Beautiful? Did I just think that? He's a guy, and a kid on top of that. I can't look away. What's wrong with me?_

"Tomo, who's that?"

"Which one?"

"There, the blue shirt and white hoodie."

"Oh, the one with Yuya? That's Hamao-kun, or Mao, as he prefers to be called, the aforementioned cast baby. Don't tell me he's the reason your jaw is scraping the floor."

"What? I'm not - "

"Uh-huh. Let's get this over with. Hey, Mao-kun! Come here a minute."

"Tomo!" Daisuke hissed.

The boy quickly approached them, politely bowing to each. Daisuke wasn't sure he'd be able to even form words. The kid was even prettier up close, glowing with health and vitality and anxious energy. He offered his senpais a shy smile.

"Mao-kun, you haven't met our captain yet, have you? This is Watanabe Daisuke."

"Hajimemashite, Watanabe-san." The boy bowed again. "My name is Hamao Kyousuke, but everyone calls me Mao. I look forward to serving on your team."

_I want to touch him, what the hell is wrong with me?_ "The pleasure's mine. Call me Dai-chan, or Buchou as everyone else is doing."

Kyousuke was about to say something, but was called away by one of the choreographers. He bowed again and murmured a pleasantry before dashing off, and Daisuke felt his heart stretching thin with every step the teenager took. _This is bad, this is so bad, I'm not only gay, I'm a pedophile._ Tomo, ever helpful, was snickering beside him.

"All guys are uninteresting, huh?"

"If you tell anyone, I'll - "

"I won't. What are you going to do?" Tomo asked.

"About what?"

"Duh, about the massive crush that just hit you like a ton of bricks. You're still staring at him."

"I'm not going to do anything," Daisuke said firmly. "I don't know what the hell I'm feeling or why, but whatever it is, I can't very well act on it. He's practically a baby."

"Your drooling would be a lot creepier if that was true. Why not be his friend, and in three years you can ask him out?"

"I would like to be his friend," Daisuke said slowly, "watch over him, help him. But I can't let him know how I feel, it could freak him out."

"Right. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Mao-kun."

"You better not tell him anything!"

"I won't." Tomo smirked at his friend's confusion. "I just thought of a movie he should audition for, that's all."

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

As the dream ended, Daisuke's first thought was that he must have entered another one, a perplexing jumble of Takumi-kun memories. He was laying on one of two beds in an exact replica of Takumi and Gii's dorm room from _Niji Iro No Garasu_, one part of an enormous room. Around him, there was a reproduction of Shidou's old concert hall from _Bibou No Detail_, a bathroom surrounded by glass walls, a small conservatory complete with plants, exactly like where Takumi had practiced violin in _Ano Hareta Aozora_, and a table just like the ones in Shidou's dining hall. Some parts of the gigantic room were open and blank, but there was no question. This was the work of a seriously disturbed and observant fan.

_Mao!_

Shaking off some light-headedness, Daisuke leaped up, and found Kyousuke still unconscious on the other bed. He went to him, gently brushed hair away from his eyes, tried to swallow a tidal wave of fear and anger. He couldn't let anything happen to Kyousuke, he had to find them a way out of this.

Torn between wanting to talk to him and wanting to delay his fear, Daisuke kept his touches light, but the boy soon began to stir anyway. The lovely eyes blinked open confusedly, and Daisuke futilely tried to smile.

"I had the worst...oh, God, it wasn't a dream."

"Baby, it's going to be okay."

Kyousuke sat up, took a look around them, then gazed at his boyfriend with a haunted expression. "This can't be happening. Who would do this?"

Not liking the shaky, heavy way Mao was breathing, Daisuke soothingly rubbed up and down his arms. "Mao, we have to stay calm. At least we're together, right?"

It was the wrong thing to say; it prompted tears. "Why didn't you run? You didn't have to...and now if something happens to you...I can't, I _can't_..."

"Baby, no." Daisuke pulled him close and held him tightly. "I'd rather be here with you than home worrying about you, believe me. And none of this is your fault."

Kyousuke was now fully sobbing against his shoulder. "Don't die, don't die without me, don't leave me..."

"Nobody's gonna die and I'll never leave you. Ssh, baby, it's going to be okay. Listen to me, people are going to notice we're missing quickly. Someone must have witnessed us being taken. We'll be found. Or we'll find a way out. Honey, breathe. Try to calm down."

It was a few minutes before Kyousuke could speak again. "Wh-what does this guy want?"

"I don't know." _I have a guess, and I pray I'm wrong._ "Baby, do you remember what our managers told us to do if this ever happened?"

A shaky nod. "No risks, no heroics. Stay alive until we're found, no matter what we have to do."

"Can you do that, for me?"

"Don't leave me, please."

"Never." Daisuke gently ran his hands all over Kyousuke until his breathing quieted a little. "While we were asleep, I dreamed of the day we met."

A watery smile. "That was a good day."

"Except for me realizing I was a pedophile."

Kyousuke lightly slapped his head. "Not that again."

"You know, I never asked you what you were thinking in those few moments."

"I was mostly confused. I was such a late bloomer, I had never wanted to kiss anyone before, and there you were, perfect. I thought it was hopeless, that no one as cool and handsome as you would notice me." Kyousuke closed his eyes as his forehead was tenderly kissed. "Then you were so careful with me, I thought you saw me as a kid."

"I sure tried to. It's cheesy, but I think I loved you right away."

"Dai-chan, I love you so much." A tear trickled out, and Daisuke caught it with a fingertip.

"We're going to be okay. Just, no matter what happens, you have to promise me you'll - "

The heavy metal door on the far wall opened, and Kyousuke flattened himself against Daisuke, held protectively in his boyfriend's arms. A middle-aged man, average-looking, in an expensive suit approached them, smiling contentedly. The yellow-haired man, Suzu, lingered behind him, with a man wearing a white lab coat and an uncertain frown.

"Hello, boys. I can't tell you happy I am to finally see you up close."

Daisuke shifted, trying to hide Kyousuke as much as possible. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sato. You are as forward as I expected, Gii-kun."

"My name is Daisuke. What do you want with us?"

"Rest assured, I mean neither of you any harm. I know you must be sad to be taken away from your school and friends, but I will do all I can to make this feel like home for you. Hence the design of this chamber. If you earn my trust, you'll be allowed access to the rest of the estate and the grounds."

Daisuke found himself gaping. "Exactly how long do you plan to keep us here?"

"Indefinitely. As long as you amuse me. It's in your best interests to cooperate."

Behind him, Suzu smiled predatorily. Daisuke shuddered.

"All your needs and wants will be provided for. I'll have a TV brought in later, though I advise you not to watch any news you may find upsetting. If there is anything you want, just let me know. Freedom is the only thing I will not grant."

"What do you want?" Daisuke whispered. "Just tell me what you want."

"You. Both of you," Sato said simply. "I want to watch you through the cameras and up close. I want you both to belong to me and me alone."

Daisuke swallowed, trying to force down the panic he was feeling. He literally flinched when Sato's eyes flickered almost softly onto Kyousuke.

"Takumi-kun, I thought your phobia might give you trouble in an unfamiliar place. I brought your new doctor to take a look at you."

"I'm not Takumi," the boy whispered, breathing heavily.

Sato didn't seem to hear. "Ishii-sensei, if you would."

Adrenaline pumping, Daisuke released Kyousuke and flew at the man who came close to them. He only got a few frenzy-weakened hits in before Suzu grabbed him, pushed him into a nearby chair and pressed a gun to his head. The young actor went still, looking at his boyfriend's fear and determined to stay alive.

Kyousuke shrank back a little from the doctor, who said, "I'm not going to hurt you," and took the teenager's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. "He's agitated, but only understandably so. I don't think he needs any medication right now. Normally I'd treat a phobia with desensitization."

"With Gii-kun here, I'm sure he'll get plenty of that," Sato chuckled, "whether he wants it or not."

"Dai-chan is not Gii," Kyousuke said quietly. " I'm not Takumi."

Still smiling, but somewhat less pleased, Sato moved to the bed, in no great hurry. He was watching Kyousuke with intent interest, the way the boy shrank back from his outstretched arm. Sato let his fingers slowly fall onto Kyousuke's hair, then traced a path with them downward to caress his cheek. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, recoiled, whimpered.

"Don't touch him!" Daisuke shouted, but was ignored.

"Who are you?"

"Don't...please..."

"Ssh, just tell me your name." Sato's hand laid itself against the boy's chest, feeling the pounding heart.

"Kyousuke."

The hand descended to squeeze his thigh. "Your name."

"Please, stop."

"Tell me who you are. Tell me why I shouldn't undress you now and do everything I've imagined. "

"Takumi," Kyousuke choked out through his tears. "Hayama Takumi."

"Good boy. You can comfort him now, Gii-kun."

Released, Daisuke ran back and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. He'd never felt him shake this much, save perhaps for one other time. Sato looked pleased as he watched them, smiling even at Daisuke's murderous glare.

"Have you had him yet?"

"What?"

"Takumi-kun. Or has his phobia been too bad?"

"I'll kill you," Daisuke said lowly.

"If you refuse to answer, I can have Ishii-sensei check him internally and make a guess."

"No, okay? We're...waiting."

"Don't look so nervous, I won't take what belongs to you. When it's the right time, you'll have him."

"It's not up to you!"

"Dear boy. Everything is up to me now."

**To be continued.**

**Anyone still with me? Yeah, I wasn't kidding. It's only going to get darker.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's check back in with Dai and Mao. I warn you guys again - this story is very dark and upsetting and will only get more so. Don't read if you can't handle it. I don't want to drive anyone to therapy or anything. :)_

_This story is a work of complete fiction and is not intended to be representational of any real people. Dai, Mao, hope you never see this!_

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 2**

In other surroundings, it might have looked like any typical day off. A marathon of Playstation 3 gaming, nibbling on snacks that had been brought in. The playing was broken up by frequent make-out sessions, again typical, but this time it was more about comfort than lust.

They were prisoners. The thick metal door was locked securely and impossible to even dent, the row of windows close to the ceiling and too high. Servants occasionally came in, offering anything and everything but freedom. Now and then Kyousuke would drop his controller and throw himself at his boyfriend, and be held and kissed and made to come.

They had sucked each other off three times by the time the day began to darken. Currently, Daisuke was on top of Kyousuke on the couch, tongue in his mouth and hand inside his boxers.

"Baby," Daisuke murmured into the younger's lips, curling an arm beneath and around him to keep him close. As much as possible, he wanted to keep Kyousuke distracted and pleasured, though he didn't much like that the big room was full of small cameras.

"Dai-chan..."

He was nearly ready. Daisuke edged down and took the boy into his mouth, smiling to hear the aroused moans this prompted. He sucked gently at first, then hard, and drank it all down. He had barely gotten the jeans refastened when the door opened, and he quickly pulled Kyousuke into his arms. Sato approached them, smiling with a large man behind him.

"How are you, boys?"

"Oh, you know," Daisuke said sarcastically, "great. Hostages of a madman."

"The word 'hostage' implies I'm holding you for ransom. That's not my intention at all, Gii-kun."

"You really are nuts. Gii was a character I played."

The smile became a frown. "Then you will continue to play it. You too, Takumi-kun. Don't be afraid, child."

Kyousuke trembled, hiding his face in Daisuke's shirt. He was held closer and tighter as Sato came to the couch and sat down. Daisuke was ready to start throwing punches, but the large man pressed a gun to his head in warning. He could only grit his teeth as Sato began to stroke Kyousuke's hair and back.

"The two of you really are as beautiful in person as on the screen. I've seen each of your movies so often, I know every line."

"Look," Daisuke said lowly, "if you just let us go now, we'll forget about this. You can blindfold us, leave us anywhere, we won't tell anyone."

Sato laughed softly. "Why would you want to leave? Here you can be together all the time, and have anything you could possibly want."

"We can't really further our careers in this room."

"Well, your father's company will have to run without you. But I'll have a violin brought in for Takumi-kun."

"Do so, and you'll see he's not Takumi! He can't play the violin."

Sato slid his fingers into Kyousuke's hair. "So soft. Oh, of course, with the stress he's under, perhaps he wouldn't sound as good as usual. Maybe I can bring in a teacher for him." Sato rubbed the boy's back. "Poor thing, how he trembles."

"Mao doesn't like to be touched."

"This persona you've made up, this Daisuke, and this Mao. How did they get together?"

"Take your hand away and I'll tell you."

Sato obliged, and Daisuke reluctantly told him the story. The man seemed interested, and wanted to know more about them. He wanted to know about their past projects, though he knew them nearly as well as the Takumi-kun movies. He also knew the makings-of, and asked for stories about the filming process.

Sato's eyes flickered to the still-hidden Kyousuke. "He seemed so nervous about kissing, in the beginning."

"He was."

"I heard a rumor that you were his first kiss. That you had to teach him how."

Daisuke briefly, angrily pressed his lips together. "Yes, I did."

"That's very strange. How did a boy who looks like him stay so pure so long?"

"Late bloomer," was the curt reply.

"Still, there must have been plenty of people who wanted him regardless of his objections."

_Assholes like you._ "His older brother is an overprotective judo champion."

"Oh, yes."

Sato took a photograph out of his pocket and held it up. It was a candid shot of Mao and his brother next to the elder's motorcycle. On top of his current level of rage, Daisuke remembered how much Shinnosuke loathed having his picture taken.

"How did Shinnosuke-san react to you becoming a couple?"

"He wanted to fight me. Mao calmed him down."

"Did he think you'd been molesting him all these years?"

_I will kill you._ "He just didn't like our age difference."

"How ever did you keep your hands off him until he was eighteen?"

"I love him," Daisuke snapped. "I wasn't about to touch him until I knew he felt the same and he was old enough to consent."

"Ah. And why haven't you had sex yet?"

"...I want to wait until he's an adult."

Sato smiled. "Oh, I may not be able to wait."

"It's not - "

"My decision? Of course it is. You should be grateful I'm not taking him in your place. If you misbehave, I could always separate you."

Daisuke rested his chin on Kyousuke's head, stroked his hair and let a tear fall into it. Sato watched him silently for a few moments.

"Gii-kun..."

_So I'm back to being Gii?_

"Take off your clothes."

He wanted to protest, but better the attention be on him than Kyousuke. Daisuke gently detached from him, stood and began to undress.

"Watch with me, Takumi-kun."

Still shivering, Kyousuke kept his eyes on his boyfriend. Daisuke dropped his clothing into a pile, and absurdly, was reminded of a scene in the Takumi-kun novels, when Gii walked around naked and Takumi yelled at him to put on a robe. Kyousuke wasn't that prudish, at least not about him, but Daisuke was fond of being naked. Used to be, at least.

"How lovely you are. You must take good care of yourself. Come closer."

Sato curled a hand under Daisuke's soft length, bounced it a little. "Don't touch him," Kyousuke croaked out, quietly but filled with anger.

"Would you rather bring him off, Takumi-kun, then watch me do it?" A nod. "All right. Let me see you do it."

Daisuke went to the younger boy, lovingly stroked his cheek and smiled. "However you want, baby."

The immediate decision didn't surprise him. Sucking him off had always been a comforting thing for Kyousuke; Daisuke had once teased him that he was like a baby with his bottle. Kyousuke locked his arms around the toned body and buried his face in the warm crotch, sucking slowly and emitting moans softer than the elder's.

Daisuke threaded his fingers into the silky hair and tried to relax. Kyousuke knew how he liked it, long, slow sucks that made him rise up onto his toes. He drank down all the semen when it came, then continued to hold around Daisuke's waist and pressed his face into the warm bare stomach.

"Daro."

The large man casually grabbed Daisuke from behind and pulled him away, ignoring his protests and struggles, pushing him into a chair and pressing a gun to his head.

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke whispered, and shrank back from the hand that began to pet him.

"You did very well, Takumi-kun. Do you like doing that?"

With a sniffle, the boy nodded.

"Good." Sato unzipped his pants, and chuckled at the boy's terror. "Don't be afraid. I don't expect you to be too experienced."

"Leave him alone!"

Ignoring Daisuke, Sato gently but firmly guided Kyousuke's head toward his crotch. "I won't let you go back to Gii-kun until you please me. Come on now. Do it for him."

Daisuke's threats and protests faded into white noise. Everything went blurry except the hands stroking his face and the erect cock inches from his face. With a heavy sigh, he let it into his mouth, and found the taste of it very unpleasant. He gave it a few half-hearted sucks, wanting it to be over.

Sato seemed to be holding off his inevitable orgasm, smiling and running his hands over every part of the boy he could reach, his hair, his face, his neck and shoulders. He cupped the flushed cheeks to draw the head closer, then away, closer, then away. He let go when he finally erupted, and Kyousuke fell back, coughing and spitting onto the floor.

"Did I hurt you? Forgive me." Sato crouched down to wipe the boy's face. "Don't cry, I'll let Gii take care of you now. Daro, you can let him go."

Daisuke couldn't get to him fast enough, wrapping his boyfriend in comforting arms. The actors were too focused on each other to hear what Sato said as he left. Kyousuke sighed with relief as he was kissed by a familiar mouth.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm with you." Kyousuke rubbed his nose against the other's bare shoulder. "Why is he doing this to us? Why would he hurt us if he's a fan?"

"He's nuts. I don't think he believes he _is_ hurting us."

"Does he really think I'm Takumi and you're Gii?"

"Not entirely, I don't think, he's just trying to. He's aware that they're movies and we're actors, but he's so obsessed with our characters that he wants us to be them."

Kyousuke trembled. "What about Takki and the others? What if he takes them too?"

Daisuke kissed his forehead. "I don't think he will. He would have done it by now. I think it's just us he wants."

"Dai-chan..." More trembling. "What if..."

"What, baby?"

"I want my first time to be with _you_."

"Oh, honey. It will be." Daisuke squeezed him tightly and inhaled the clean scent of his hair. "He said he wouldn't...and gun or no gun, if he tries - "

"No! Dai-chan, don't risk yourself for me. Ever. Please."

"Baby. I can't let that happen to you if I can possibly stop it."

Kyousuke frowned. "And the reverse? What if I wanted to risk myself for you?"

"No!" Daisuke, looking anguished, held the teenager by the shoulders and stared pleadingly into his eyes. "I forbid it."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dai-chan! Either we're equal or we're not!"

"Baby..." Daisuke stroked his cheek.

"No risks, no heroics, remember? At least try?"

"I'll...try."

Kyousuke seemed to accept this, and leaned in to press his kiss-damp lips to Daisuke's neck. "Dai-chan..."

"Baby."

"Take me."

"What?"

Kyousuke slipped a hand between his legs. "Do it."

"Mao, I won't let your first time happen because of fear."

"He's going to make us do it anyway."

"We could be rescued before then. Baby, believe me, I want you like crazy. But we can't right now. Come on."

They went hand-in-hand to the bathroom, where Kyousuke brushed his teeth ten times and Daisuke cleaned off his still-nude body.

"I'll get you some clothes. Oh, God."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Daisuke followed his boyfriend out to find the wardrobe and drawers open, and he saw immediately what was wrong. Every garment was a replica of things they'd worn in the Takumi-kun movies. The same pajamas, shirts, hoodies, shoes. Hanging up was a long row of perfectly accurate Shidou uniforms. Kyousuke turned back to face him, tears streaming from his eyes, and Daisuke hurried to him.

"I don't want to be Takumi, I _can't_..."

"You're not. You're Mao, you're yours and mine, nothing can change that."

But Kyousuke dissolved into sobs, and would not be calmed for a long time.

_daimaodaimaodaimoa_

**Three Years Earlier**

"Hello, my name is Teru. Nice to meet you."

"Hamao Kyousuke. Thank you so much for agreeing to talk to me. I know this must be very difficult for you."

"I appreciate what you're doing, and I want to help it be done accurately."

Kyousuke smiled nervously, having never felt so apprehensive in all his nearly-seventeen years. He was about to take on his toughest role yet, a damaged teenager named Takumi. Because the character was an incest survivor with a phobia of human contact, the director Yokoi-sensei wanted the boy to have as much insight as possible into the conditions.

Hence the reason for this meeting. Kyousuke had been granted an interview of sorts with a man in his thirties who had been through something similar to what Takumi had. Kyousuke hoped this would help him with the role, and felt he needed all the help he could get. But he felt so bad for the man who was looking at him so gently.

"Don't be scared. Ask whatever you want. I'll do my best to answer."

"Can you tell me...about what happened to you?"

Teru nodded. "It started when I was around five. Both my parents worked, and my uncle often took care of me. As an only child, I was always happy to have his attention. Uncle was never too busy for me, so often told me he loved me. He shared secrets with me, ones I had to keep from my parents. I felt so important.

"He was a very physical man, hugging, patting, kissing. I didn't think that strange at all. I thought it was because he loved me that his hands were always on my arms or legs, or his arm around my waist. But then he started going under my clothes, touching my stomach and back."

Teru took a deep breath. Before Kyousuke could say anything, the man went on.

"When we played or watched TV, he started suggesting I take my clothes off, so I'd be more comfortable. One day, when I was seven, I was getting over the flu, and my whole body ached. Uncle said a massage would make me feel better, and told me to lay on the carpet. It did feel good at first...but then he started kissing me. All over."

Kyousuke nodded, his stomach twisted into a nauseated knot.

"Uncle said people who loved each other kissed, and it was normal."

"Wasn't he worried you might tell your parents?"

"He cautioned me to never tell anyone, because if my parents found out, they'd be jealous of how close we were. I told him my mom and dad didn't kiss me like he did. He said, 'Because I love you more than they do.' Believing that messed me up for years.

"He would push his tongue into my mouth, and taught me to kiss him back. I didn't like it. But worse, he started putting his mouth on my penis. The first time I ever came was into his mouth, I was twelve. God, you're so young, you sure you want to hear this?"

_No._ "Yes, please."

"He did it many times. When I was almost thirteen, he started putting his fingers inside me. Then, on a beautiful summer day, when my parents were on a trip, he raped me. He did it a total of eight times over a year."

"How did it end?" Kyousuke asked shakily.

"I had gotten so sick of it. Finally I told my parents, begging to know if it was really normal." Teru sighed. "My father almost killed Uncle, broke twenty-seven of his bones."

"Did he go to jail?"

"Oh, yes."

"So, your parents were on your side right away?"

"Yes, I was lucky. It was tough for them, of course, knowing a family member did such awful things, but they believed me."

"What did...the..."

"It's okay," Teru said gently. "Ask."

"What did the abuse...feel like?"

A nod of understanding. "It made me feel ill most of the time. Sometimes there was physical pain. Worst of all, sometimes it felt really good. That made me feel very guilty, but I had done nothing wrong. My body was used against me."

"I didn't know that could happen. It's terrible."

Teru smiled, gently again. "Do you know anything about the mechanics of anal sex in men?"

"Not really, no," Kyousuke said with a blush.

"It has to do with stimulation of the prostate. That makes you feel pleasure and ejaculate, regardless of whether or not you want to." The man chuckled. "You're so young. I'll leave it at that."

"My character was abused by his older brother, starting around age seven, I think."

A nod. "Too young for erectile arousal and ejaculation. It probably was limited to fondling at that time. How long did it last?"

"A few years. The mother found out and blamed my character."

"Poor baby. No wonder he developed haphephobia. I went through many years of it myself before it began to fade."

"At that time, what did it feel like to be touched?"

"Electrical shock, almost. Like I was a balloon about to pop, or like every touch was a sharp pinch. Logically, I knew most people meant me no harm, but when I felt a hand on me, I would jump and begin to hyperventilate."

"My character falls in love with another boy, whose touches he grows to accept, and is cured. Is that possible?"

Teru smiled. "I don't know, but it's sweet. I look forward to seeing this movie. Are you nervous?"

Kyousuke nodded. "I've never played such a complex role. I'm worried I won't get it right, that people who have been similarly hurt will disapprove."

"I think you'll do well. You're asking the right questions, and you seem to be a sensitive boy. I have a suggestion that might help."

"Please, tell me."

"Practice breathing in a panicked manner. It will help you to be able to do so on command. Also, put yourself in your character's shoes. Imagine that such things happened to you. It won't be pleasant, but it may aid you."

"Thank you so much. This has been very helpful."

Teru stood and bowed. "It was my pleasure, Hamao-kun. Good luck."

Kyousuke felt heavy as he headed out into the studio hallway. The building was almost empty today, as it was Sunday, and hardly anyone but cleaning staff was around. The boy leaned against a wall, thinking.

_Who could hurt aother person that way, a family member? I can't imagine...no, I need to. Imagine what happened to Takumi happened to me._ Unwillingly, a flash of Shinnosuke, Kyousuke's handsome older brother, went through his head. _No, I don't want - _

But it was too late, the imagination had taken over. Kyousuke fought against the sickening images but couldn't halt them, visions of being touched intimately by the sibling he adored, begging him to stop, but being fondled, being raped, pain inside and out.

"N-No," the boy gasped. He fell to his knees and choked out a rope of vomit onto the floor, emptying his stomach completely. Even when it was all out, he dry-heaved. Everything was blurry, he felt dizzy, and though his hearing was fuzzy, he thought he heard someone calling to him.

"Mao-kun! Oh my God, Mao-kun, are you okay?"

A hand touched Kyousuke's shoulder. The heaving ceased immediately, and the teenager stumbled back against the wall, gasping.

"Don't...please...I can't..."

"Damn it, I told Sensei this was a bad idea," Daisuke swore softly. "Kid, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone else. I know you're having a tough time breathing, but you've got to calm down. You're getting too much oxygen."

Kyousuke did his best, and over the next few minutes his hyperventilating gradually eased into soft whimpers. Daisuke watched him, sitting close but not too close, watching with concern. He had come expecting to find his kouhai upset, but not to this extent.

"Can I touch you?"

Suddenly, Kyousuke felt a very strong desire to be held. He nodded, and wasn't disappointed, gathered to Daisuke's chest and felt the warmth of strong arms around him. The elder gently rocked him back and forth, rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. On top of the intense crushes both were secretly holding for each other, Kyousuke felt immensely grateful for this comfort, and Daisuke thought about how nice it was to hold the boy, and wished he could just fix what was wrong.

"Mao-kun, what happened? Was it too much for you, what you heard?"

"Buchou...how can a person do that to someone else?"

"I don't know, baby," Daisuke said, wincing when that endearment accidentally came out. "Do you want me to call your mom, or your brother?"

"No! No, I can't face Aniki, I can't stop thinking..."

"Mao-kun." Daisuke thought for a moment. "Oh. You were trying to put yourself in Takumi's shoes, and that made you think upsetting images of Shinnosuke-san. Mao, it's okay. Your brother practically worships you. He'd never hurt you."

"I know...it's just...how did Takumi survive? I'd die if that happened to me."

"No one is going to hurt you like that. Remember what I told you. If anyone ever tries, you tell me and I'll take care of it. It's okay. I know you're upset, but you'll feel better soon. Come on, let's hang out till you feel okay. Or would you rather I take you home now?"

"I want to be with you," Kyousuke whispered. _If only you knew how much._

A hand stroked his hair. "Okay, let's get some tea first." _I love you._

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

Daisuke opened his eyes in the dark, remembering where he was but feeling reassured by the feel of a slender body next to him. Though there were two beds, the couple wanted to stay close together at all times. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Kyousuke and held him as closely as he could, and in his sleep, the teenager made a questioning noise.

"Ssh, baby, it's okay. Sleep, everything's okay."

Kyousuke settled down, unconsciously nuzzling his face against his boyfriend's chest. Daisuke gently kissed him all over, trying to hold back tears and almost succeeding.

"Don't die. I can't protect you as much as I want to, but I won't let you die. We're going to survive this together, okay?"

He thought he felt the boy nod against him. It was reassuring, but it was hours before Daisuke was able to return to sleep.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter, same angst. I'll reiterate - do not read this if you can be squicked._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 3**

Kyousuke was quiet the following morning, hardly eating despite Daisuke's encouragement. The elder did what he usually did, gently reminding the younger that as skinny as he was, it wasn't a good idea for him to skip meals. A haunted expression answered him. Heart aching, he went to Kyousuke, knelt down, stroked up and down the thin arms.

"Baby, what can I do? Tell me."

"I don't...want..." Kyousuke buried his face in his hands and wept.

"God, baby, tell me. What can I do?"

"I don't want my first time to be...I want it to be you and I'm so scared..."

Mind made up in a second, Daisuke carefully pulled the boy up and walked him to one of the beds, where he guided Kyousuke to lay down.

"Dai-chan..."

He could read his boyfriend's concern easily. "I'm not doing this just because you're afraid. I've been wanting to for far longer than I should have. Are you sure?"

"I love you, I need you, I want to." Kyousuke sighed with what seemed to be relief as the welcome weight of a body pressed down on him. "Dai-chan..."

"Baby. Relax, I'll take care of you."

Determined to make this slow and memorable, Daisuke prolonged undressing him, taking his time as he slipped the shirt over Kyousuke's head, drew the jeans down and off. When only the boxers were left, he stroked the half-hard bulge through the fabric, cupped it, found the testicles and massaged them. It excited him to know they were full of the fluid he loved to drink, that he could undo Mao and make him spurt with pleasure.

"Dai-chan, you too."

Kyousuke smiled through his held-back tears. He was always in awe of the toned and muscular body, so sexy and masculine compared to his own delicacy. When Daisuke returned to the bed, Kyousuke ran his hands all over the hard chest and stomach. He had never wanted anyone but his Dai-chan, knew there'd never be anyone else. He was erect, and Kyousuke gently squeezed it, a little afraid but elated that it would soon, finally, be inside him. Just as the scary world around them melted away, the door opened, and it all came rushing back.

Daisuke immediately threw a blanket over the teenager and pulled him into a protective hug. Sato was wearing his usual enigmatic smile as he approached, Daro and Dr. Ishii behind him.

"Don't mind me, boys. Don't stop. I just want to watch." Several feet away, he sank down into a chair.

"Like hell!"

Another smile, a frighteningly pleasant tone. "Take him, Gii-kun. Or I will."

Daisuke closed his eyes a moment. With a shaky sigh, he lowered Kyousuke back onto the pillows, and reluctantly stripped the blanket off. The boy was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry, we have to. Keep looking at me. It's just you and me here. Okay?"

"I'm okay," Kyousuke whispered. "Please, I want it to be you."

_Distract him. Relax him._ Kneeling over Kyousuke, Daisuke nudged his thighs apart and rubbed his palm in a circular motion against the head of the length. Slowly, accompanied by soft moans, it hardened to fullness, and the parting of petal-pink lips was mesmerizing. Every inch of him was, always, but arousal on the face of someone so pure was indescribable.

"You want to come, baby?"

The hand closed around the shaft, and Kyousuke pushed himself up into it, gasping at the feel of skin sliding against skin. Daisuke kept the stroking slow, tried not to blink, eyes burning at the beautiful sight. He stopped now and then to roll the balls, caress the baby-soft thighs, trace the line of the hip bone.

"Dai-chan," the lovely voice pleaded. "Please."

Daisuke pressed his thumb pad to the weeping slit, rubbed a circle against it and spread the milky wetness around the head. It glistened invitingly, and he wanted to put his mouth on it. But he needed to watch Kyousuke's face for signs of pain or fear. At the moment he seemed lost in pleasure, eyes half closed, mouth open to pant.

"God, I want you so much."

"Dai-chan, I want - "

The words were lost and the stroking resumed, vigorously now. The boy writhed cat-like and shook violently as he spilled into his boyfriend's gasp, and as he came down, Daisuke lowered himself onto the flushed body. He pressed his forehead to Kyousuke's, kissed the damp lips and eagerly accepted the tongue that twined around his own.

"Baby..."

"Do it, do it, I need you to."

"Are you sure?"

"I need you inside," the teenager groaned, his pupils dilated with lust. "Fuck me, _fuck me_..."

For the first time, Daisuke was glad for the bottle of expensive lubricant on the bedside table. With shaking hands, he spread some onto his fingers, and gently pushed Kyousuke's leg up, bent with the knee nearly touching his chest. He ignored the noise of approval Sato made, and placed the tip of a finger just between the cheeks.

"Are you - "

Kyousuke grabbed the positioned wrist and pulled, sliding the finger inside him with a satisfied groan.

"Oh, God, hurry."

"Slowly, baby, I have to get you ready."

Daisuke felt dizzy with anticipation. He moved his finger around, exploring the silky inner walls and painting them with the lube. He was so tight. Daisuke hoped he would be able to fit without hurting his beloved, and wanted very badly to try it, to feel himself squeezed in that narrow heat.

"Dai...chan..."

He allowed another finger, and explored a little deeper. He brushed something inside, knew right away what it was from previous encounters. Kyousuke cried out in pleasure and arched his back, trying to get more contact and gripping Daisuke's arms. The elder targeted the prostate and rubbed it firmly, smiling to see his boyfriend enjoying it so much.

"Like that, baby?"

"So good, don't stop."

The observers were thankfully quiet, allowing the boys to pretend they were alone. Daisuke slowly worked up to four fingers, and finally inserted his thumb. A look of pain tightened Kyousuke's face, but his hand remained curled around the wrist, pushing the hand in, wanting more.

"Baby, does it hurt?"

"Nnn, yes, but do it."

"Baby - "

"I don't care if it hurts, I want you." _I need it to be you_, his large eyes were screaming.

Regretful as he was, Daisuke was not about to stop, not about to risk his virgin soul mate being raped. He lifted Kyousuke's knees to bare him, spread his long legs. After slicking himself well, Daisuke nudged the head of his erection inside, and prompted a cry that was mostly arousal, a little agony.

"Don't stop, please, need you, I want to be closer to you," the teenager groaned. "I'm okay."

But he groaned and winced over the few minutes it took for Daisuke to fully penetrate him. "Baby," the elder gasped, "I'm all in. How do you feel?"

A slightly dazed smile answered him. "I can feel you so deep inside me. I want to stay like this forever."

"I'd kind of like that too."

To prolong it as well as give his Mao time to adjust, Daisuke kissed him slowly, stroked him back to full hardness, rubbed and lightly pinched his nipples. Kyousuke ran his hands all over the bare back, and finally touched the backside and pushed downward.

"Move, please." He would never say it so vulgarly, but it had become like an itch that desperately needed scratching.

A slow, shallow thrust.

"Yes, more, deeper, fill me."

Daisuke obliged, and the younger's eyes rolled back into his head. "Like that, baby?"

"Yes, more, _please_..."

Daisuke kept it as slow as he could, but with each thrust pulled out almost fully, and buried himself right up to his heavy balls. The pleasure was almost blinding, not just physically, but also the sight of Kyousuke, purity incarnate, being pleasured so intensely he could hardly speak. The boy moved his hips to meet each thrust, moaned and half-shouted for more, his usual shyness nowhere in sight.

"Dai-chan, I'm close."

"Me too, baby, come with me."

Daisuke thrust with more force, pounding the narrow hole and the pleasure spot inside it. It took only a touch to Kyousuke's length to make him come, and Daisuke followed, angling his grip on the slender hips to get as much of his semen inside him as possible. Mao's arms dropped limply to the soiled sheets, head lolled, but with a tired smile.

Daisuke caught his breath and pulled out gently, stroking the face that contorted with pain. Suddenly he was being pulled off the bed, the usual pressure of a gun barrel to his temple. Ishii and Sato were at the bedside in an instant.

"Don't touch him!"

He was ignored. Ishii took Kyousuke's pulse, and took a few things from his bag. He rubbed an alcohol wipe on the inside of the boy's arm, and the next thing Daisuke saw was a syringe.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Sato answered as it was injected; Mao hardly seemed to notice. "Pain-killer. It will make him sleepy, but he'll be more comfortable. I'll have your lunch brought in and someone to change the linen. Well done, Gii-kun. Is there anything you want?"

"You tortured to death. How could you? I don't care what you do to me, but how could you turn an innocent kid's first time into a sick show?"

"Oh, I think he enjoyed it. As you obviously did."

Casually, Sato pushed his index finger into Kyousuke, eliciting a whimper, and slowly licked the white and red with a sound of approval.

"Very nice."

"Don't - "

The gun pushed painfully into his skin. Daisuke watched in dumb horror as Sato carefully turned the half-conscious boy over, lifted him up onto his knees and began to lick the newly-deflowered passage, lapping up every drop of blood and semen eagerly, even getting the streaks on his thighs.

Kyousuke began to cry, and Sato turned him back around, brushed his hair back almost lovingly before putting a sheet over him and kissing his forehead.

"You can take care of him now, Gii-kun. I know what you're thinking, your eyes make it plain. Attack me, and I will move your little lover into my quarters, and there will be more than my tongue in him."

"Dai-chan." The sad whisper calmed Daisuke, and he rushed to his boyfriend, carefully cradled him.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Not...the way you mean."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I love you." Kyousuke kissed the neck his face was pressed to. "You were amazing."

"I wasn't too rough?"

"No, perfect. Dai-chan...I don't think I can stay awake."

"Sleep, baby. I'm going to clean us up, and then I'll join you in your dreams." Daisuke waited until he was still and breathing slowly, then bitterly spat out, "Happy?"

But Sato was gone.

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

_How did I get here? _Kyousuke wondered as he walked the wooded path. _If Dai-chan and I escaped, where is he? I can't leave him behind, I won't._

There was a strange sense of heaviness, unsteadiness in his body along with a total lack of pain - the drug he had been injected with, no doubt. The boy stumbled a little bit as he walked, calling his boyfriend's name. No answer, but rustling noises ahead.

_Why doesn't he answer me? Dai-chan, please don't be hurt._

Kyousuke staggered down the trail and turned abruptly to find a clearing, and standing in it, a young man in his early to mid-twenties, wearing what looked like blue pajamas. He turned and smiled with recognition, though Kyousuke had never seen him before.

"I hoped you'd come."

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"You don't remember? Well, it has been a while. You've grown so much, Takumi."

Alarm bells wet off in Kyousuke's head, both for the name and the look in the stranger's eyes as he took a step closer.

"I'm not Takumi."

"Of course you are. To so many people, you always will be. Don't you like yourself at all?"

"I like Takumi, but I'm not - "

"Why are you backing away? I'm your brother. You know I'd never hurt you."

"Oh God," the boy croaked, and turned to run.

In an instant, he was enclosed by steel-strong arms, being held with his back against the tall man's chest. A face nuzzled his hair, pressed kisses to his neck. A terrifying hardness was pressed against his lower body.

"No!"

"Takumi, be good for me, let me love you. This is what brothers do when they love each other."

"No! I have a brother and he'd never - "

"_I_ am your brother, Takumi."

The grip on him was unbreakable. A hand roughly forced its way inside his pants, not Dai-chan's, no gentleness or consideration. He was bare suddenly, and a thick cock was in him and thrusting, so hard that he screamed and collapsed, had to be held up like a doll. The boy could feel wide rivulets of blood running down his legs, could only breathe in choking gasps.

"N-No, p-please..."

"Takumi, you feel so good. Takumi, Takumi."

"Mao!"

"Takumi, you know you always wanted it."

"MAO!"

The teenager woke up to the sound of his own hoarse screams, his throat on fire and body being cradled by Daisuke. He couldn't see through his tears, so he gripped the arms around him, the fairish hair mingling with his own.

"Baby, it was a dream. I've got you."

"I don't want to be Takumi, please, I can't."

"You're not Takumi, and no one can make you be. Let me get you some water."

Propped against a headboard and pillows, the boy downed a few cups of the cold liquid that soothed him a little. He could hardly move, and Daisuke saw the fright in his eyes.

"The drug is still in your system. It's made you weak, it will pass. Does anything hurt?"

"Not the way you mean."

"Baby."

Kyousuke sighed into a soft kiss, this opposite of force and violence. His head was resting against Daisuke's shoulders, tears being dried by the elder's shirt and sweeping fingers. The other hand rubbed slow circles into his stomach, easing a nausea he had barely noticed.

Kyousuke opened his mouth, moaned to feel a familiar tongue tangling with his own. He was gently laid down, and Daisuke was careful not to put too much pressure on the weakened and injured body. A hand went between Daisuke's thighs; he removed and kissed it reverently.

"I don't know if that's good for you right now, baby."

"Please, I just need to touch you."

Daisuke unbuttoned his khakis and let fingers slide inside and stroke him. He lay down on his side and let Kyousuke slide down to take it into his mouth.

"Baby." _With his bottle._

It felt good, no denying that, the soft circle of lips, the wet organ tracing a vein. Daisuke didn't thrust, just stroked the damp cheeks distended by the head of his cock. Mao was in no hurry and sucked slowly for a long time, then finally wrapped his hand around the top of the shaft, and Daisuke guided it in bringing himself off. The boy kept sucking when there was none left, until Daisuke gently pulled him back up.

"I can't go again yet, baby."

"It's so good," Kyousuke whispered against his mouth, and the elder actor nearly re-stiffened. "Please."

"Baby. Look at me. Let me look at you."

He traced the slight stickiness of the teenager's lips, the lines of his fine-boned face. Kyousuke caught his thumb and sucked on it. He continued to comfort himself this way until the drug overwhelmed him again, and he was pulled back into sleep.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been about a week, and I have this ready, so time for an update! As usual, this is full of angst and hurt/comfort. If that's right up your alley, continue. If not, you can help my muses garden, if you like. Don't mind the extremely twee blond one._

_Don't own, blah._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 4**

Kyousuke seemed a little sluggish the following morning, as the effects of the drug continued to dissipate. Daisuke assumed he had been given a little too much for his light weight and watched him closer, even insisting they shower together. It was comforting for them to hold each other under the hot spray and wash each other's hair.

Afterward, Daisuke refused to stop bugging the teenager until he ate a whole plate of food. Once finished, Kyousuke got up and plopped down on the elder's lap, resting his chin on a shoulder as he was held. Daisuke tried to think of something distracting to say.

"Remember the day when Tomo had the hiccups all through rehearsals?"

A victory, a soft laugh. "Yeah, nothing worked, not even the sugar Yuta suggested. So Misaki put a paper bag over Tomo's head, and he had to do rehearsals all day like that."

"He couldn't see, and kept bumping into everyone," Daisuke recalled. "He even fell on top of you, and _you_ apologized. You're so polite."

"Well, Tomo's not. Someone had to be." Kyousuke shivered. "Do you think he or Keisuke are in any danger?"

"No. Like most of the fans now, it seems, this guy firmly sees you as Takumi and me as Gii."

"Funny, almost, considering how worried we were that the fans wouldn't accept us in the roles."

"Baby." Daisuke stroked his fine, damp hair. "Do you regret doing the movies now?"

"Of course not," the boy said at once. "They brought us closer together. We might not have become a couple without Takumi and Gii."

"Oh, I would have jumped you eventually." Daisuke paused. "You know, I was never totally happy with Gii."

"What? You were perfect."

"Thanks, baby. I mean, I wish he hadn't been so serious, and distant. I never felt as close to Takumi as I wanted to be, except when we were fooling around."

Kyousuke nodded. "I guess because of his wealth, Gii was used to having to keep people at a distance. And maybe he was afraid of it being too much for Takumi."

"Except when he almost raped him."

"You're still upset about that?"

Daisuke rubbed his lips gently against the teenager's neck. "I hated it. You looked so scared, and it was so wrong."

"Gii was trying to help, to fix him. And Takumi did want to. Maybe he needed that push."

"Gi was _too_ pushy, though. It was hard because I wanted to be gentle with you."

Kyousuke made a "Hmm" sound, and the elder felt the vibration of it it through his mouth. "Gii was frustrated too. He finally found the one he loved, and wasn't allowed to touch him. It must have been really hard on him."

"Was I careful enough with you, though?"

"Are you kidding? You acted like I was always about to break, especially when Gii had to be a little bit rough. I was amazed by how gentle you were. Still are."

"Are you still in any pain?"

"No. I still can't believe we finally...it was amazing."

"I'm sorry it wasn't how you probably pictured it."

"Not your fault."

Kyousuke kissed him, long and sweetly and slowly. Daisuke slipped his hands under the T-shirt to rub his back in soothing strokes. Tongues tangled together, the young men comforted each other.

When they parted, Daisuke caressed his cheek and reverently whispered, "I love you."

Kyousuke smiled teasingly. "I'm glad. I used to think you liked Takumi more."

"Nah, he's number two. Though," Daisuke said, "he is the one person on this planet who's as beautiful as you."

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

"Natsuko and I are more upset than we can express. Our families are worried sick about our dear sons. Please, whoever has Daisuke and Kyousuke, if you're watching this, please don't hurt them. Just get in touch with us through the number on the screen and make your demands. We'll give you anything you want. And boys, if you can hear me, just hang on. We'll get you home."

Daisuke switched off the TV, unable to bear his mother's distraught face and broken voice any longer, and didn't want Kyousuke to see his mom anymore, unable to even speak in her grief. Next to him, Kyousuke buried his face in his hands, and sobbed as he was tightly hugged.

"D-Dai-chan..."

"Mao, it's okay. See, our families are sticking together, leaning on each other, and they know that we've been taken. The police are looking for us."

The boy seemed to take little comfort from this encouragement, continuing to weep. Daisuke was patient and silent, letting him vent, gently petting him all over and placing soft kisses into his hair. After a long time, Kyousuke went quiet and still, and rather than limply dangling in the embrace, he hugged back.

"Did you see my mom? And Dad and Aniki must be..."

"They know I'm with you, that I'll protect you as much as I can. I just wish I could do more."

Before Kyousuke could answer, the door opened. This time, instead of hiding in Daisuke's arms, he slid off the lap and sat next to him. He welcomed the weight, though, of an arm around him. Sato approached with his usual smile, blond thug Suzu and a frowning Dr. Ishii behind him.

"Hello, boys. I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't want you to get upset."

Daisuke stared at him in angry silence. Kyousuke looked sadly at the floor.

"Is there anything I can get you to cheer you up? A specific movie or game?"

No answer. Sato sat down at the table, his servants right behind him.

"I know you haven't gotten used to being here yet, but I would like to help you do so. Would you like a friend here with you?"

"No," Kyousuke pleaded, looking up. "Please don't take anyone else."

"As long as you try to behave, I won't need to. Have you recovered from yesterday, Takumi-kun?"

Hesitation, then a nod.

"Any pain left?"

"No."

"Good. Today we're going to try something new. An experiment, if you will. Takumi-kun, come sit by me."

Daisuke grabbed the boy's arm, ignored the gun Suzu put to his temple, and only let go when Kyousuke begged him to. The teenager nervously sat down in the chair next to Sato's, shrinking back when his hair was pet.

"Don't be afraid. It's nothing that will hurt. Sensei, if you would. Sensei?"

The doctor didn't move at first. then reluctantly came closer and reached into his bag. Kyousuke started when a needle appeared, and Sato embraced and held him from behind.

"Ssh, it will only sting a little."

"Don't, please don't!"

"Ssh, just relax."

"Leave him alone!" Daisuke winced; Suzu's clutching fingers were bruising his arm.

The doctor didn't seem to like any of this, but he wiped the boy's arm with alcohol and carefully injected the clear mystery liquid. Sato continued to hold Kyousuke for a few moments, trying in vain to tell him to calm down.

Counterproductively, the man touched him all over in a parody of care and affection, exploring the trembling body both above and under clothes. Kyousuke only shook harder and breathed more heavily, so he was finally released, and huddled into Daisuke's tight hug.

"What the hell did you give him?"

"Don't worry, it's safe. I had it tested on many people, with varying but encouraging levels of success."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what oxytocin is?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"It's a chemical the brain releases to create feelings of trust and closeness. Ever seen a newborn with its mother? The mother forms an attachment to it because she is being flooded with oxytocin. Lovers experience it too, when they touch each other."

"Is that what you drugged him with?"

"No, it's something I obtained from a military that shall remain unnamed. They call it antitocin, and it does the exact opposite. It destroys feelings of trust and love, and makes it uncomfortable for one to be touched." Sato smiled. "Hopefully it will make Takumi-kun more like himself, for a while, until he overcomes it."

"You bastard," Daisuke hissed. "You can't just make us into our characters!"

"I think you'll see I can. It may take a while to take effect. For the meantime, something a little more fun was in that shot as well."

"What is it?"

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke panted softly, "I feel strange."

He was breathing heavily and his eyes had gone glassy. Daisuke held him close and was surprised at the sensual way his neck was nuzzled. They had an audience, after all.

"What the hell did you give him?"

"Just an aphrodisiac, a rather strong one. His inhibitions will be silent for at least an hour or two. I think you'll enjoy it."

Kyousuke wiggled on his lap, his hardness pressing against Daisuke's stomach. His lips were willingly captured and the younger kissed him heatedly. He felt warm all over, feverish, and he was softly moaning so beautifully.

"I need you," came an unsteady whisper.

"You've got me, baby."

Thankfully, Sato silently left, taking his entourage with him. Daisuke barely managed to get them to one of the beds before falling on top of Kyousuke, who was tearing at both their clothes.

"Dai-chan I'm sorry I just - "

"It's okay, baby, let me take care of you."

Clumsily, they stripped each other, mouths hardly separating. He was harder than Daisuke had ever seen him, almost purple with blood, and he came the moment Daisuke touched it. Neither cared about the mess, but the elder paused to lick his hand before beginning to stroke him again.

"Inside me, inside me."

Daisuke pushed a wet finger into him and found the boy relaxed, easily taking a few digits right away. He moved his hand in a circle, stretching the walls of slick heat. He positioned himself and slid inside, reassured by the satisfied groan this prompted. Kyousuke wrapped slender legs around the bigger body and arched up to meet each thrust.

"Yes so good..."

"You like that, baby?"

Kyousuke orgasmed quickly, but Daisuke, with difficulty, held off so he could fuck him slowly, take his time. When he finished, he stroked the teenager to completion.

"Again, I need you."

The elder actor couldn't go again so soon, so he arranged them to lie on their sides facing each other, one arm around Kyousuke and the other hand penetrating him. It seemed to go on for hours, and indeed must have. As soon as Kyousuke came, he would start to stiffen again.

Daisuke, patiently and mesmerized, kept up a continuous pressure against the prostate. Kyousuke didn't even need any more stimulation than this, and Daisuke wondered how long this could go on, how much semen could possibly be contained in a small body.

Finally, Kyousuke slumped, lightly unconscious, on the sticky sheets, eyes fluttering closed and breathing normal. As much as he'd enjoyed the sight, Daisuke was relieved. Aroused Kyousuke was amazing, but not when it was accomplished by force.

After waching him sleep for a few minutes, Daisuke got up and wet some washclothes with warm water. He cleaned them both, got them dressed, and moved Kyousuke to the unsoiled bed, where he cutely snuggled into the pillow, making the elder smile.

"Do you know how incredibly adorable you are?" he whispered.

Daisuke lay down again next to him and quietly stroked his hair back from his forehead, staring contentedly into the beautiful face. After a little while, Kyousuke began to frown, and made a noise of discomfort.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Concerned he was having a nightmare, Daisuke gently shook him. When the pretty eyes finally opened, rather than look relieved, they were full of fear. The boy shrank away and trembled. Daisuke was alarmed; his lover had never before been afraid of him.

"Baby, it's me."

"I know...I just...I want you to touch me, but..."

"But you don't, too." Daisuke's heart sank, but he kept a brave face on. "Baby, it's all right. It's that drug he gave you. We're stronger than that."

"But..." Kyousuke was breathing in gasps. "I'm so confused. I want you close but it's like...like you're a stranger and I'm...I'm..."

"You're what, honey?" Daisuke stroked his arm, despite the flinch this caused.

"...Takumi."

_Oh, God._ "I can work with that," Daisuke said, forcing a smile. "You want to pretend a little, with me?"

"Eh? You mean..."

"Yeah. Be Takumi and I'll be Gii for awhile. It might help. Okay?"

"Okay."

**To be continued. Yes, I really am stopping there. :)**

**Oxytocin is a real thing. Antitocin, as far as I know, is not.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry! Didn't mean to make you wait so long, just been busy with surgery and all. Here you go!_

_Don't own, run away now, etc._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 5**

Sliding into his character was like putting on an old, well-worn coat. It was comfortable, despite the aspects of Gii he had never been totally at ease with. He decided to be a gentler Gii, as understanding as he'd wanted him to be. This Gii would coax but not force, be emotional rather than quite so distant. Never had a role been so important.

"Takumi," he murmured.

Before his eyes, Kyousuke, usually so easy-going, transformed into his fearful identical twin of a character. It took no effort at all, this shift, because the way he trembled and shrank back was so familiar, after two years and four movies of it.

"Takumi."

Diasuke slid his fingers into Kyousuke's hair, feeling him shake, watched the boy shut his eyes a moment and try to calm himself. Slowly the teenager reached a hand up, hesitantly curled it around Daisuke's forearm.

"Baby. Takumi."

"Gii?" It was a question, but he said it the way Takumi did, slowly and drawn out.

"Yeah. Can I touch? It's okay. It's okay to be scared."

With a shy smile unlike him, Kyousuke nodded, but inhaled suddenly as the other body moved closer.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"Gii."

As a hand cupped his cheek, Kyousuke's eyes fluttered shut again. He continued to shake, but moved his face encouragingly against the soft touch. Daisuke ran his thumbpad over the pink lips, then the hand slid behind to stroke the nape. Kyousuke shivered at this, but his breathing was slower.

"Takumi."

_What the hell, Gii would do it._ Without warning, Daisuke moved forward and pressed his mouth to Kyousuke's. A sound of fright almost drove him back, but then the younger boy grabbed and squeezed his shoulder. Daisuke kept the first few kisses relatively chaste, then opened his mouth and wordlessly urged Kyousuke to do the same.

With a sweet hesitation, Kyousuke parted his lips and let a tongue breach them. Takumi and Gii had never kissed this way except once when the actors had momentarily lost control, but Kyousuke seemed to relax a little. He let Daisuke have control, as Takumi did with Gii, but willingly kissed back. Daisuke wrapped his arms around the boy and held on despite a slight struggle.

"I love you." It had always been Gii's excuse, but at least it was true.

"Gii..."

Daisuke knew the teenager wouldn't be able to go again, but no matter - this was about comfort, not sex. He pushed his face against a thin neck and licked the line of the vein, then placed kisses aong the wet path. His hands were moving all over, up and down Kyousuke's back, squeezing his bottom, running over the faint curve of waist into hip.

_I need to make him eat more, _Daisuke thought, somewhat randomly.

"I'm here. I'm yours and you're mine. I promise, you're safe with me. I'll never hurt you." Daisuke caught his lips again, tasted the slight sweetness of his boyfriend. "Takumi."

"Gii, I love you."

A tear came out and quickly trickled down his face; Daisuke wiped its trace away. He continued to touch the boy, and his trembling and fear was almost okay, because this was Takumi, and Takumi had been afraid before. Even more than the movies showed, because the two actors had often acted out scenes from the novels and from the film they hadn't starred in. Kyousuke had really wanted to practice the human contact phobia, and Daisuke wanted any excuse to touch him.

It hadn't always been easy. Fear, even pretended fear in Kyousuke's eyes had been hard for Daisuke to look into. His early practice of asking "Are you okay?" after every intimate scene had never gone away, even persisting into their life as a couple. The part of the fifth movie that Daisuke still bitterly called "the rape scene" was the worst of all. It took an entire day to film, because after each take he'd had to go vomit. Kyousuke had been so patient, though, so reassuring.

Daisuke placed a gentle kiss on each closed eyelid. "You remember, right? The most important thing about me?"

A shy smile. "That you love me."

"More than anything."

"I love you too."

Their hands all stayed above the waist above the waists, because that was as far and Takumi and Gii went, for the most part. They explored each other in this semi-chaste way for a long time, kissing and reassuring and being reassured by their proximity to each other. At last, Kyousukes trembling eased, and he murmured "Dai-chan" into the elder's shoulder.

"I'm here, Mao."

"Thank you."

"Did it help?"

"I think so. I'm still scared but...I don't know. It's like, if I can put that on Takumi...it's all right."

"That makes sense. They are pretty unlike us, after all." Daisuke laughed softly. "Remember the blowjob scene?"

Kyousuke groaned. Of course he did. There was a part at the end of _Bibou No Detail_ where the director wanted to imply that Gii was orally pleasuring Takumi to the point of climax. Kyousuke had been extremely embarrassed, refusing to rehearse it in the presence of anyone else, and had been visibly shaking with apprehension while the camera was positioned to get a close-up of his face.

The room had been cleared of all non-essential crew members. Daisuke had knelt out of view and whispered encouragement to him. Yokoi-sensei promised Mao that if he did it well, he wouldn't have to do it again. Despite his unhappy anxiety, he was a good actor and pulled it off well, but hadn't been able to look anyone in the eye for the rest of the day.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"It was cute. You were so innocent. And it turned out _hot_."

Kyousuke lightly shoved him. "I had no clue what I was doing. I had never been touched by anyone like that."

"Do you remember the night before that? When I was staring at you, and almost said something, but didn't?"

He did. "Yes, you said it was nothing. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to offer to suck you off so you'd have some reference."

"_What_? Really?"

Daisuke nodded sheepishly. "I didn't because I was afraid you'd only say yes to be polite, and I would basically be forcing you. And I knew you'd be embarrassed. And I knew one time wouldn't be enough for me."

"I kind of wish you had asked. But it was only days later that we got together, wasn't it?"

"Mmm, yeah. My happiest day."

"Mine too." Kyousuke ran his fingers along the elder's jaw. "I thought I would just have to live with my huge crush forever. That I'd always be a kid to you."

"A kid I had to grope for cameras," Daisuke chuckled.

"It didn't help when you told that reporter you thought of me as a girl."

"My manager made me say that. So people wouldn't be suspicious, because according to him, I was staring at you too much."

That made Kyousuke feel better. "So, you never thought of me as a girl?"

"Nah. You're not girly, and never were, even when you were smaller." Daisuke smiled teasingly. "Did you ever pretend _I_ was a girl, like I told you you could?"

"No. I always liked you just as you are."

"I've never seen a girl as pretty as you anyway."

Kyousuke pouted, and grumbled, "Why does everyone call me that?"

"'Cause you are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"And you don't need to call me that every single time we're on camera. People are already suspicious."

"Well." Daisuke took his warm hand and kissed it. "A lot of our fans have guessed the truth. And we were talking about going public."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, but Matsuda doesn't want me to," Kyousuke sighed, referring to his manager. "He thinks I'll be typecast."

"If he's making you feel bad, I can kick his ass."

Kyousuke smiled weakly. "He's just trying to do what's best for my career."

"And his own wallet."

"He doesn't want me to be Takumi forever." The boy laughed mirthlessly. "He'd probably find this situation funny."

"Baby. It's gonna be okay."

Daisuke gathered the teenager into his arms and held him close. Kyousuke pressed his face into the elder's warmth and tried to steady his panicked breathing.

"Dai-chan...I can be Takumi with you, sometimes. But not for him. I don't want to do it for him."

"You're Mao. No matter what we pretend, that will never change. You're not Takumi and no one can make you be."

"But he's made me afraid...like Takumi."

"You can overcome it. Takumi did, and you're even stronger than him. You're the strongest person I've ever known, and you will survive this. Just hang on, baby. Okay? For me?"

Kyousuke nodded. "I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you, Mao."

"Do you think they'll be able to find us? We don't even know where we are."

"We weren't out long enough to go very far. We're still somewhere in Japan."

"He said if we were good, we'd be allowed outside," Kyousuke said in a soft, pained voice. "Should I be good?"

"Do whatever you're comfortable doing. I think it's safest for us to go along with him at least a little, but that doesn't mean we make this easy for him." Daisuke frowned. "I hate to say it, but we have to please him enough so..."

"So he doesn't give us to those other men," Kyousuke said, shivering.

_Or just kill us, though I wonder if that would be much worse. _Daisuk tightened his arms around his young lover.

"I want so much to protect you."

"Don't risk yourself, Dai-chan, ever. Nothing would be worse than being here without you."

"I'll be careful. I just wish he wasn't so focused on you," Daisuke whispered.

"I have you. I'll be okay, as long as you are."

The sound of the door didn't startle them. Over the past few days, they'd learned when a woman servant brought food, and that she scurried away when offered bribes to help them. When she was gone, Daisuke sat up and stretched.

"C'mon, baby, you need to eat."

Kyousuke wiped his sticky eyes, and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right there."

Daisuke went ahead to the table, to spoon portions of the rice and fish onto plates, and to roll his eyes at the bottle of wine always brought with the food. Something caught his attention, a folded piece of paper that he quickly opened, then hurriedly hid in his pocket, determined that Mao would not see it.

**Thank you for the show,** the note read. **You've given me an excellent idea.**

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter is ready and it's been a week, so here's the next installment. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger._

_BAD BAD things ahead, run if you can be offended. Serious M. No offense intended to anyone._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 6**

Daisuke couldn't get that cryptic note off his mind. Kyousuke asked him a few times what he was so preoccupied about, and the elder had to put on his most winning smile and distract him.

The distraction was needed. Their disappearance was all over the news, sobbing fans and pale family members. Hamao Shinnosuke made a video for release himself, vowing he would not rest until his precious baby brother was found, and showed old photos of the two of them. Kyousuke was too distraught to speak for over an hour. His brother normally avoided cameras like the plague.

Daisuke carefully lifted him up and set him down on one of the beds. He ran his hands all over the boy, trying to soothe, and finally lay down and pulled him close.

"It's okay, baby."

"It's...not, it's _not_."

"I know. Let it out, Mao, I've got you."

Kyouske cried into his boyfriend's shirt a long time. When he calmed down, he lifted his face for a long kiss.

"Remember the first time I kissed you, baby?"

A wan smile. "We were in Nagano. Your hotel room, after the others had gone to sleep. You were so gentle when you held me. I wanted to be in your arms forever."

"I wanted the same thing. I also wanted to take your clothes off, but that's neither here nor there."

Kyousuke laughed softly; it came out half a sob. "I think I would have let you."

"I couldn't have. You were so young. I felt like a pervert."

"Yeah, you didn't hide it well. I felt bad for you."

"It was worth it. Having you is worth every bad thing that can ever happen to me."

"Dai-chan. How do you always know what to say?"

"I'm as brilliant as I am cute," Daisuke laughed.

"You were a wonderful first kiss, too."

"And you were a natural. You know..."

"What?"

The elder looked a little embarrassed. "That night, while I touched myself, I watched you sleep. I imagined slowly stripping your clothes off, touching you all over, sucking you while pleasuring you with my fingers until you couldn't take it anymore."

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke breathed heavily, starting to softly pant.

"I thought of fucking you slowly, making your eyes roll back. I wanted to lick every inch of you and make you come harder than you ever have in your life."

Kyousuke pulled him close for a heated kiss, and they made out while Daisuke began to slowly stroke him. He put his lips around it just in time to drink the warm fluid. He quickly refastened the jeans when the door opened, and Sato, the frowning doctor, and Suzu came in, the latter with a cloth tote bag.

Sato sat at the table, and set three glasses and a bottle of wine down. "Come here, boys."

They knew by now that it was useless to refuse. Daisuke kept a protective arm around his boyfriend as they sat, and their captor filled the glasses.

"Drink, boys. It's a rather good Bordeaux."

It was good, but they declined a second serving. Daisuke swallowed down his rage at the way the man was undressing Kyousuke with his eyes.

"How are you, Takumi-kun? It seems you've overcome the antitocin. Maybe you need more."

"Please don't," the boy said quietly.

"All right. We're going to play a different kind of game today. Truth or Dare, Takumi-kun."

Kyousuke seemed to timidly shrink into himself. "Truth."

"When you're not with your true love, do you touch yourself at night and imagine it's him?"

Looking at the floor, the boy nodded.

"Lovely. Gii-kun, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the young man nearly hissed, arm around his boyfriend.

"How long after you first met him did you want to fuck him?"

A hostile glare. "Immediately, okay?"

"Don't be angry, who could blame you? Takumi-kun?"

"T-Truth."

"How many people have tried to touch you?"

Trembling, Kyousuke pressed his face to Daisuke's neck and hugged him. Daisuke held him tightly and whispered, "Baby?"

"I don't want to, _please_..."

"Oh, baby." _He's worried about upsetting me._

"Takumi-kun, would you rather have a dare?" Sato's smile intimated nothing good.

"Leave him alone, you fucking - "

"Suzu."

The familiar gun pressed against Daisuke's head, the familiar grip bruised his arm. Kyousuke was pulled out of his arms by Sato and brought to a tarp spread out on the floor. He watched Daisuke and worried for him, not so much himself, as he was stripped bare.

"Lay down, Takumi-kun. Good boy."

Sato took out something neither boy recognized, and secured it with leather straps around the teenager's penis. Kyousuke wasn't sure what was going on, but looked terrified.

"It's all right, child. This will make you feel good but keep you from coming for a little while." Sato stroked him with a pleased smile, getting the frightened boy hard, but it took a long time. "Nice, isn't it? Turn over now, get up on your knees."

Weeping, fearing Suzu's gun, Kyousuke obeyed. He couldn't see Sato get up and retrieve the wine bottle, but he panicked when he felt the neck touch him.

"Leave him - "

"If you want me to be gentle with him, Gii-kun, be quiet. Relax, Takumi-kun, you'll like this."

Sato gently pressed the wine bottle into him and poured it. Most of it trickled back out onto the tarp, but Sato continued pouring until it was empty. He then took a small, cylindrical black object and fit it into the alcohol-slicked hole.

"What...is that?" the boy sniffled, trying to stop crying.

"It will make you feel good."

Sato held up a black remote, and smiling, pressed its large red button. Kyousuke screamed, fell onto the tarp and whimpered as the plug inside him vibrated.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sato remarked, as though he were talking about the weather.

"I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Gii-kun, I'm not hurting him. The pleasure is merely very intense."

Sato let go of the button, and Kyousuke went limp, trembling with a few pitiful whines. Sato carefully lifted the boy up and carried him bridal-style to a bed, where he set him down and brushed dark hair out of the wide, wet eyes. Kyousuke blinked, confused about the way he was feeling.

"It's all right, son, you're just a little drunk." Sato stroked the clothed erection. "Gii-kun, you can come play with him, but be good, or I'm taking him to my own rooms."

Once released, Daisuke raced to his love and pulled the boy into his arms. Kyousuke couldn't keep his head up and rested heavily on Daisuke, who soothingly caresssed him. Sato pressed the button again, and the younger body shook violently.

"Please! Just stop, leave him alone!"

Sato stopped. "Put your fingers inside him. Fuck him with the plug, he'll like it."

Swallowing hard, Daisuke eased his hand inside the intoxicated teenager. The cylinder was vibrating only very gently now. He caught it between two fingers and nudged it against the prostate, then again, and again. Kyousuke moaned, rubbing himself against the elder even though the cock ring allowed him no relief.

"Dai...chan..."

"I've got you, baby."

"How wonderfully submissive he is," Sato observed. "I don't suppose you've ever let him be inside you."

Daisuke squeezed Kyousuke tighter and glared.

"I want to see you ride him, Gii-kun. Ring and all, I want to see you take him into you. Then and only then will I allow him to come."

"I'll kill you," Daisuke whispered. "You're a monster and I will kill you."

"Perhaps. But for now, you'll do as I say."

Daisuke spoke again, gently now. "Baby, do you want to try something new?"

The boy's eyes were glazed. "I have wondered...what it would be like, just once."

"Baby, you can do anything you want to me." Daisuke forced a laugh out of his dry throat. "Let me just get undressed."

Once his pants were off, Sato put a vial of lubricant into his hand. Daisuke poured some of it onto Kyousuke, then some into his own hand. Experimentally, he slid two fingers inside himself. There was some resistance at first, but watching the arousal in Kyousuke's eyes helped with that.

He carefully straddled the boy, positioned himself, then began to lower himself, thankful that his boyfriend was not very large. It hurt, this first time, but he was determined not to show it, evincing only pleasure. It did feel good once all the way in, with the erect length against his prostate, and more important, Kyousuke was writhing and breathing heavily.

"Dai-chan, are you..."

"You feel really good, baby. Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I'm inside you," the boy whispered unevenly. "Is this what I feel like inside?"

Daisuke stroked his cheek. "I'm gonna move, okay?"

"Yes...oh God, yes..."

Despite their circumstances, the pressure and the full feeling of it was amazing. Daisuke rocked his hips back and forth, slid up and down to impale himself, guided Kyousuke in and out of him. He came hard, and the only thing missing was his lover coming with him. As he eased off, befoe he could speak, he was being pulled away, and as always, the gun was there.

"I did what you wanted! Now, please - "

"Oh, he'll get to come," Sato said, dropping his pants.

He reached inside, withdrawing the plug, but the ordeal was far from over. He edged his fingers inside and stroked, holding Kyousuke down when he tried to squirm away. His smile never wavered as the boy cried and begged to be left alone.

"Don't be afraid, Takumi-kun."

He lifted Kyousuke's legs and looked down at him with what would on someone else's face be tenderness. He stroked the thighs for a few moments, then unstrapped the sheath. The boy's cock was weeping and flushed, ready to explode, but it wasn't pleasure he cried with when it was stroked.

"I've dreamed of this so many nights and days. In my dreams I've taken you a thousand times, Takumi-kun, made you scream with ecstasy and forget all about Gii, for a while."

"Please...please don't..."

"You need to come, dear boy, and I want to be inside you while you do it."

"No! Please!"

Sato slowly eased his slickened, engorged length into the boy. Kyousuke pressed his lips together and tried not to make any noise, didn't want to upset his boyfriend any more than he already was. Daisuke was slumping in Suzu's hold, sobbing.

"Dai-chan...I'm...okay."

But he wasn't, and they both knew it. Sato was being relatively gentle, but after he finally came, he wasn't done. He stroked the boy, only needing a few moments to make him spurt with an anguished cry, and once he pulled out, he lifted Kyousuke up and held the teenager, rocking him gently.

"You were very good, little one. I'll get you cleaned up now."

"Let me, please," Daisuke begged.

"No, Gii-kun, you're going to take a little nap."

The doctor had snuck up behind him. There was no time to think, let alone protest, before Daisuke felt the prick of a needle, and then, all was darkness.

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

According to the wall clock, it was six hours before he awoke, and he was alone. Daisuke screamed at the cameras, beat the metal door and the walls until his hands were bloody. While cleaning himself up, the young actor breathed deeply until his panic was under control.

_He'll bring Mao back, he likes to watch us together, and Mao will be worried if he sees me upset. Calm down, Dai-chan._

After he had paced and wrung his hands a while, at last, the door opened. Sato entered with a guiding hand on Kyousuke's back. The boy was wearing a full Shidou uniform, looking around as though unsure where he was, and something was off. This was not Mao.

Kyousuke looked at his boyfriend nervously. "Gii, what's going on?"

**Yep. :) To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I took so long! Picking up where we left off..._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 7**

_Oh, God. How...what...he's not pretending. He's Takumi. I'm looking at Takumi, not Mao._

"Mao," Daisuke said experimentally.

Utter confusion. "What? Gii, I'm really confused."

Sato patted his back. "As I said earlier, it's better if Gii explains everything to you, Takumi-kun. I promise, both of you are perfectly safe with me. I'll give you some time alone, and have some food sent in soon."

"Thank you, Sato-san." There was no relief when Sato left. "Gii?"

"Baby..."

Kyousuke smiled weakly. "You've never called me that before."

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, I like it. Gii, I'm so confused."

"Come here, baby."

Daisuke took the boy into his arms, and even hugging him was different. There was a slight resistance, a shrinking back that had never been with Kyousuke. But holding him was still wonderful. However it had been made possible, this was Takumi, and he loved Takumi second only to Kyousuke.

"Are you all right?"

Shivers. "Everything's foggy. I can't remember things in my past, or where we are, or how we got here."

"Come here, sit with me. What did Sato tell you?"

"He said he'd be looking after us for a while, that he's a friend of your family, but he said you should explain everything. What's going on?"

To gain a moment to think, Daisuke pulled Kyousuke close and urged the boy's head onto his shoulder. _Time for my biggest acting role yet._

"Okay, honey, I don't want you to be scared. We're safe here. It's just, um, there was a kidnapping threat made about me, and my dad was concerned that Shidou wasn't safe enough for us right now. We had to be moved very quickly and quietly, because we're not sure who the threat comes from or if anyone's infiltrated the school. They had to drug you because there was no time to explain. I'm sorry, baby. That's why your memory is foggy. It will get better over time."

He thought it was a pretty good explanation for spur of the moment, and Takumi seemed to accept it.

"Are you in danger, Gii?"

"We're safe here, baby. Sato's business is security, so his home is very secure, especially this room he had set up for us. And don't worry, your parents have been told all about this."

"I'm sure they don't care."

_Baby. You have a family that completely adores you. This has got to be reversible, please God let it be reversible._

"Are Akaike-kun and the others safe?"

"Yes, baby, security at Shidou has been beefed up. It's just us the threat was about. I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"Don't feel bad, Gii. I'm just glad I get to be here with you. I'd be so worried if you were alone."

Daisuke stroked his cheek, and Takumi leaned into the touch. He brushed his fingers over the boy's jaw, ear, pretty lips, around to his nape, and slid them into his hair to massage his scalp. He curled his other arm around Takumi's little waist and rubbed his hip, then leaned in for a kiss.

As worried as he was, Daisuke was also, to his slight shame, turned on by the boy's proximity, his sweet shyness, the innocent air of his attire. He made the kiss a little deeper, let his hands travel all over Takumi, breathing him in and finding his hesitation intoxicating. He was falling into his old role as Gii, the aggressor by necessity, but was determined to be gentle.

"It's all right, honey, I've got you."

Takumi was a little surprised that Gii wasn't being more forceful, but the softness in his movements was nice. He kissed back, put his arms around Daisuke, felt the strong muscles in his back. Daisuke knew the boy was fragile right now, so as he touched the bottom of the white shirt, he whispered, "Is this okay, baby?"

Takumi nodded shyly. He wanted Gii, always wanted Gii, was willing to push through his fear.

"Just tell me if you want to stop."

It reminded Daisuke of the final scene of _Bibou No Detail_, the way he shrugged their shirts off and ran his palms over the thin body. He urged Takumi to lay down on the bed, and bent over him, running his hands up and down the thin chest. His fingers toyed experimentally over a nipple, and Takumi's mouth fell open.

"G-Gii..."

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-Yes..."

Daisuke pressed a kiss to the soft skin, then again and again, then very slowly licked a tender nipple. Takumi inhaled suddenly, arched his back, and Daisuke put his lips around the bud and ran his tongue back and forth over it. By the time he began to suck on it, Takumi's eyes were rolling back and he was breathing in pants.

Daisuke took his time, feeling the nipple harden in his mouth and stroking the boy's sides before switching to the other breast.

"O-Oh, Gii, why..."

"Why does this feel good?" _Of course, Gii and Takumi have never done this before._ "Nerve endings, I think. God, you taste so good."

Daisuke tasted his fill, sucking and toying until both nipples were wet and erect, slightly swollen and even more tender. He kissed Takumi then, sweeping his mouth with a talented tongue and gently cradling the boy's head. He let his mouth travel all over, finding the sensitive spots around Takumi's neck, along his jaw, behind his ears.

"G-Gii?"

"Is this okay?" Daisuke asked, touching his zipper. A shy nod. "Okay, just relax."

He drew the belt out of the loops, tossed aside the socks and slippers, gently slid down and off the trousers. He paused a moment before adding underwear to the pile, and had only a moment to enjoy the sight before Takumi was shaking and squeezing his eyes shut.

"N-Niisan, don't, please, not again."

_Oh, God, he has Takumi's memories too._ "Baby, it's me. Look at me, I promise you're safe."

Big, watery eyes looked at him with a still-fearful relief. "Gii?"

"Takumi."

A surge of love and protectiveness swept over Daisuke. He grabbed a thin blanket from the bed, wrapped it around Takumi and pulled the boy into his lap. Takumi burrowed against him like a little animal trying to hide, as he was soothed and rocked and his hair was pet.

"Gii? We've done this before, haven't we?"

"Yeah...the night you told me about your brother. Do you remember that?"

"Pieces of it. Everything's so _fuzzy_."

"It will all come back. Give it time." Daisuke kissed him. "Baby, what's the last thing you remember before Sato brought you in here?"

"I woke up in an armchair...Sato-san told me he would take me to you. Before that...I remember falling asleep on the train back to Shidou, after we visited Niisan's grave. What happened after that?"

_Think fast._ "I was woken up in the middle of the night and after it was explained to me, I got into Sato's car. You were already there, asleep."

"Why did I wake up without you?"

_Think, think!_ "You were running a fever, and, uh, Sato-san wanted us apart until it broke, in case you were contagious."

"Why am I wearing my uniform?"

"I don't know. Maybe you got dressed before they drugged you."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Gii, who is it that's after you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe someone at a rival company."

"I suppose your father must have many enemies. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Daisuke hesitated in order to think. "A few times, when I was younger. I'd be pulled out of school for a while, or have to go stay with relatives. This is much worse, because I've dragged you into it."

Takumi hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to be here with you. I always want to be with you, no matter the danger."

"Baby..."

"So, whoever this enemy is, he must know that I mean something to you."

"Well, I haven't exactly been keeping you a secret from family and family friends. Takumi," Daisuke said, all serious now, "I want everyone to know about us."

"Eh?"

"This pretending-we're-friends thing isn't working. No one buys it, and the few who do think they can bully you without consequences. I know it might be a little hard on you, everyone knowing, but I think I can protect you better if we're open. Baby? Are you crying?"

Takumi hastily wiped his eyes. "I'm okay. I'm just..."

"What, Takumi?"

"I'm so happy that you want people to know we're in love. That you think me worthy of you."

"Worthy?" Daisuke gently kissed his hand, as though a knight to a prince. "Baby, if anything, I wonder whose good karma I must have stolen to get you."

"Baka," Takumi laughed, but he seemed touched. "Our friends will be happy for us, but I wonder how the other students will react."

"They'll be nice, or they get their asses kicked."

"Gii, don't ever get yourself in trouble for me."

"Don't worry." Daisuke rubbed his nose into the sweet-smelling hair. "Everyone who matters will be cheering us on."

"Gii? Do you think your family will be okay with me?"

"They'll love you," Daisuke assured him. "I've talked to them about you tons of times. Sometime soon you've got to come with me to meet them."

"...okay."

"Don't be scared, baby. You're impossible not to love."

"Gii." The boy touched his face. "Kiss me?"

Grinning, Daisuke obeyed, Takumi's wish ever his command. He hugged him tightly too for a few minutes, feeling soothed by the warm weight of Takumi in his lap and the comfort of having him close. When he could hold back no longer, he lay the teenager down on the bed, and touched the hem of the blanket to ask for permission.

Takumi nodded bravely. Daisuke opened it up, sighing at the beauty of the slender, fair body. He went back to the nipples first, rubbed and squeezed the sensitive buds until Takumi was aroused and stiffening. Shyly, he held onto Daisuke's arms as he was gently and slowly turned on. Daisuke kissed him next, slipped his arms around Takumi and let his mouth move all over him.

Asking for permission again. Daisuke reached between the boy's legs and stroked. Eagerly this time, Takumi nodded, so Daisuke carefully kneaded the stiffening flesh, gazing at the beautiful expression of want on Takumi's face. But he wanted to taste him too, so he took the boy into his mouth and sucked, watching the pleasure on his face as he did so. He worked his tongue and throat around it until Takumi came, hardly making a sound.

The boy tensed when Daisuke burrowed a hand below him and ran a finger down the center of his buttocks. _Of course. Takumi and Gii haven't done this before._ Daisuke was half miserable for what had been done to his boyfriend, and half excited to be able to deflower him again. _I'm a terrible person._

"G-Gii..." He sounded nervous, but not unwilling.

"I won't if you don't want to, baby."

"Do it. I want to. I want you," Takumi whispered.

With the aid of some lotion from the bedside table (Daisuke had hidden the lubricant, not wanting to scare Takumi), Daisuke slickened his fingers and slid one into the boy. Takumi made a pained sound, and Daisuke caressed his face until he calmed.

"Don't stop...I'm okay."

"Are you sure? All right."

Daisuke took his time, taking several minutes to work up to threee exploring fingers. Every time Takumi whimpered, Daisuke held his hand and said, "It's me. You're okay, you're with me." He watched Takumi's face carefully, to see and concentrate on the spots that caused the most pleasure. He would have been quite happy to do this for hours, but Takumi finally opened his eyes and smiled timidly.

"Gii. I want you to do it."

"Okay, honey. Just relax and look at me. Don't be afraid, it's me and I'll take care of you."

Daisuke entered him as slowly as he could, and it was even more magical than other times, because this was Takumi's first time, or at least the first consensual time. The look of wonder and arousal on his face was intoxicating, and Daisuke was mesmerized by it as he very gently began to thrust.

"Oh God...Gii..."

"How does that feel, baby?"

"So good...don't stop..."

Takumi took him in willingly and with only a little resistance. He seemed somehow tighter, though, than ever before, as if becoming his character had made him a virgin again. Daisuke would have wondered about this had he not been lost in how incredible Takumi felt, and the protectiveness surging through him. He went slowly, as long as he could, and by the time he finished, Takumi was ready to drop off.

Forcing himself to stay awake, Daisuke cleaned them both up, wrapped a blanket around his boyfriend and dressed himself. He had just plopped down on the tidied bed when Sato quietly came in, with Suzu and his gun right behind.

"You _bastard_. How did you do it? How did you make him think he's Takumi?"

"A mind-altering drug to increase the power of suggestion, combined with some skilled hypnosis. Let's see how long it can last, it's quite nice."

"You can't leave him like this," Daisuke whispered angrily. "He thinks he's been _raped by his brother_, you asshole. Isn't it enough that you have us here? What more do you expect?"

"Just more of what you've been doing, Gii-kun." Sato smiled. "You're doing very well. Is there anything you want?"

"I want Mao back."

"Takumi needs you more."

Daisuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Update! I guess I'd better get back to writing this, else there shall be further delays...enjoy! Or require therapy, whichev._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK**  
**Chapter 8**

Takumi was having a familiar dream, wandering through rain-soaked woods and terrified, because he knew he'd meet his brother here. Sometimes Naoto was gentle and apologetic; more often, he molested him again. The only way out of the dream was to get through it, that was the only way to get back to Gii, so trembling, Takumi approached the clearing where Naoto usually was.

When he reached it, there was indeed a tall young man there, facing away from him. But when Takumi timidly called out "Niisan," and the figure turned around, it was someone he didn't know.

"You usually call me Aniki," the stranger said with a sad smile.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Shinnosuke. Don't you know me?"

He did seem familiar. _He looks a little like me. Why does his voice remind me of something? I feel like I've forgotten something important._

"I...I..."

"It's okay," the man said gently. "In a way, you're sick right now, or rather, you're not yourself. But you'll get past it. You'll remember everything you've lost."

"I feel like you're my brother, but Niisan, he..."

"He hurt you, I know. I would never do that to you." Shinnosuke seemed sad. "I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you."

"I'm okay. I have someone protecting me."

The man nodded. "I regret now that I tried to keep you from him. I know he's a good guy and loves you."

"He loves us both," a voice from behind said, and Takumi whirled around, and gasped.

Standing there was an exact twin of himself, clad in normal clothes in contrast to Takumi's Shidou uniform. It was a mirror image otherwise, except for a calm, an inner peace and relaxed manner Takumi had never had. He felt like he was looking at a self who'd never been abused or neglected.

"W-Who...who..."

"I'm who you really are, the soul beneath your pain. I made you, and you changed me forever, brought me to the one we love."

"Do you mean Gii?" Takumi asked.

"That's what you call him, yes. To me, he's Dai-chan. But he's Gii as much as you are me."

"I don't think I understand..."

"You do. You're part of me, one I love, one I'll carry with me forever and protect. But you can't keep me hidden for much longer. You're in a dangerous place, and you need my strength, because your own is obscured by so much pain."

Takumi looked down sadly. "I want to be strong for Gii. I know he's worried about me. He always worries."

"Your Gii is part of my Dai-chan, who worries about me too. He loves taking care of you, but eventually he'll need me to come back to him."

"But...Gii..."

"You and Gii will always be together, under the surface of me and Dai-chan. We will keep you alive and in love forever. But you have to let me wake up soon. You're holding me down because you're afraid, but it can't last."

"It's getting light...is the sun rising?"

"You're getting ready to start a new day."

"Wait! Do you have a name?"

"Kyousuke." The fading boy smiled. "He calls me Mao."

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

"Honey? Why are you crying?"

Morning, light through the high windows. Gii was next to him on the bed, wiping up tears with his fingers and squeezing his hand.

"Gii, I think I dreamed something important, but I can't remember any of it."

"It's okay. If you need to know, it'll come back to you. C'mon, come eat something."

"Let me shower first."

Daisuke seemed reluctant to leave him alone and lurked near the bathroom door until a damp and dressed Takumi emerged. As they walked to the table where a large breakfast was laid out, Daisuke kept an arm around Takumi's waist, as though afraid he'd fall. He urged a lot of eggs and pancakes on the boy, who laughed and quickly insisted he was full. Daisuke remembered a piece of character research Kyousuke had found and used, that abuse victims frequently have very small appetites.

With the food had been left a few new Playstation 3 games, distracting action types, and Daisuke suggested they try them out. Takumi agreed, but as soon as he stood up, his eyes fell on a bottle of champagne that had been delivered, and without knowing why, he began to shake.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I don't...know. I just feel really scared."

Daisuke followed his gaze and mentally cursed. Somehow Kyousuke, buried under Takumi, was remembering being sodomized with a similar bottle. He quickly grabbed the offending object and threw it away.

"It's okay, Takumi, it's gone."

"Gii, what's wrong with me?"

Daisuke couldn't think of a good lie. "I'm not sure, honey. Come here, let's play for a while and relax."

They battled zombies for about an hour, and it was fun and distracting, reviving each other and strategizing the best route from screen to screen. Just when Takumi seemed to have forgotten his anxiety, the heavy door opened. A man in a uniform, with a crate, came in. _Whew, the guy who stocks the fridge, that's all,_ Daisuke thought, but behind him was Sato, Suzu, and the doctor, who was looking more and more anxious each time he was seen.

"Good morning, boys. How are you?"

While Daisuke glared, Takumi stood and bowed. "We're all right, Sato-san, thank you. How are you?"

"Feeling cooped up, as I'm sure you are. If you're feeling up to it, I'll come back for you this afternoon and give you a tour of the grounds."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

_Bastard. We can't even try to escape, because Takumi doesn't know who our real enemy is._

Takumi went on. "Is going outside safe for Gii, though?"

"We'll have guards with us. I promise, I'll protect you both."

"Thank you for all that you're doing."

Sato smiled. "You're so polite. I always hoped Gii-kun would find someone perfect for him, and you seem to be that. If you want to thank me, make sure I'm invited to the wedding."

Takumi chuckled with slight embarrassment. "I don't know if we'll be doing that..."

"Of course we will." Daisuke put his arm around Takumi. "Of course I want to marry you, baby."

Takumi smiled. "Then you'll be invited, Sato-san." Daisuke forced a matching smile.

Sato waved Ishii over. "Takumi-kun, this is my personal physician, Ishii-sensei. I'd like him to take a look at you, since we had to drug you. I apologize for that."

"It's okay, I know you only did it to help us."

The boy, who was Takumi after all, sat still but clearly didn't like being touched while vitals were taken. The doctor was very gentle, warning Takumi each time he had to handle him. When he was done, he took several sheets of tablets out of his black bag and set them on the couch.

"You're healthy, son, just understandably anxious. If you start to feel panicked, take one of these, and make sure you get plenty of fluids. Sato-san, as much sunlight as is possible would be good for him. Lack of it can contribute to melancholia."

"Thank you, Sensei," Takumi said, and the man sadly patted his hand.

"You're a nice boy. I wish you well."

Sato thanked the doctor and dismissed him. "How are you both feeling?"

"Fine," Daiske said through gritted teeth.

"To be honest, Sato-san, I feel very strange. There's so much I can't remember."

"I'm afraid the medicine we gave you can linger in your system for up to a week. My men might also have inadvertently given you too much, not expecting you to be so small. Try not to worry, Taumi-kun. You're under a lot of stress, but the pills will make you feel better. And you have Gii-kun to take care of you."

Takumi smiled at Daisuke and took his hand. Sato stared at them for a few moments intently before shaking himself out of it.

"Go back to your game, boys, have fun. I'll collect you after lunch."

Sato left hurriedly, no doubt wanting to get back to his camera feeds. Daisuke looked at the pill packages. They were sealed, not tampered with, and he recognized the medicine's name as a common and safe one used for anxiety. He popped one pill out and gave it to Takumi, with a chilled bottle of water from the small fridge.

"Take one now, baby."

"Gii, are you okay? You seemed tense with Sato-san."

_Think!_ "Oh, you know hw honorifics annoy me," Daisuke laughed. "I don't like being called 'Gii-kun.'"

To his relief, Takumi laughed too. "I guess that comes of being raised in America. Did you like it better there?"

"No. It's cool, but you're here."

Takumi hugged him. "You won't leave me and go back?"

"Baby, were you worried I would? Never. The only way I'd go back for good is with you, and maybe not even then. I wouldn't want to drag you away from Japan forever."

"I guess I'd be okay just visiting, if you stayed close to me."

"Just _try_ to get rid of me, baby," Daisuke chuckled. "Never going to happen."

"What part of America did you live in?"

_Good thing I've been there once._ "New York City. It's a lot like Tokyo."

"Sounds scary. Tokyo all in English."

"I'll take care of you when we go." Daisuke drew the boy into his arms. "Don't I always?"

"Gii..."

Daisuke gently kissed him, wrapped his arms around him and touched all over, sensually more than sexually. After a few minutes of Takumi shyly letting himself be explored, Daisuke steered them to the couch and got carefully on top of his boyfriend.

"Gii, I love you," Takumi whispered, against an oncoming drowsiness.

"I love you, baby. Your medicine's affecting you, it's okay, sleep. I'll be right here."

Takumi let himself be lay comfortably over a familiar lap. Too close to dreaming to be able to question it, he thought he heard a whisper of, "Mao, I miss you."

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

Another difficult acting job presented itself to Daiuke - being civil to Sato during their tour of the grounds. It helped that he had been craving the outdoors and the sunlight, and the area was quite lovely. Takumi looked better and brighter than he had in days, soaking in the colors and smiling with love at his boyfriend. He stayed close to him, even more so than the four security guards with them.

_He doesn't understand they're protecting Sato, not us._

Sato led them around jovially, telling them they'd be allowed out now and then as long as they were guarded. There was a tennis court, a pool of gleaming water, forest trails that Sato went past, saying the woods weren't secure enough, and marble sculptures of nymphs and gods all over.

Their last stop was a large and lush garden, filled with flowers of every possible color, and Takumi was enchanted by it. Daisuke watched him touch the leaves and petals, feeling nostalgic at his beauty and the memories of Takumi he had. Takumi hugging him from behind, Takumi clinging to him, Takumi a vision bathed in sunlight.

_God, I love him so much. If he can't be fixed, if I have to lose Mao, I'll make it work with what of him I have left. I'll love and protect him forever._

The teenager especially liked the ornate, white marble gazebo surrounded by grass and covered with winding rose bushes. Even Daisuke, in his anxiety, was moved by the romantic prettiness of it, and followed, smiling, as Takumi jogged into it.

"This is amazing, Sato-san! Gii, isn't it amazing?"

"It's very cool."

Sato watched them contentedly. "There's a pair of shears just there, Gii-kun. Cut your beloved a flower."

Daisuke picked them up and paused a moment. _Could I kill him before the guards take me down? Even if I could, they'd kill me. Takumi would be alone, with all these men. How many would rape him before they'd dispose of him?_

The actor snipped a red rose, pulled off the thorns, and gently put it into Takumi's hand. As the boy smelled it, Daisuke gently stroked his cheek.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

As they walked back, Daisuke held Takumi's hand against his shoulder. He didn't want the boy to see his frustrated tears.

**To be continued.**


End file.
